Computeropolis Lost Episode
Do you guys remember Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky on the Gingo Channel? It's a show based on the Computeropolis films that first aired on June 7, 2008. Well, did you know there was a lost episode of the show from season 4? Not many Computeropolis fans know it exists, neither did I. I was a big fan of the Computeropolis series. However, I know there was a banned episode called "Screamers Come for the Revenge". It was banned because it has scary stuff in it. It was shown once and was never aired again. However, it can be seen on the season 4 DVD of the show. But, there was one lost episode of Computeropolis that suffered the same fate but it was, very off. This would be episode twenty of Season 4, after episode 19, "The Trojan Dimension". Universal Studios made 20 episodes of Season 4 that aired, but the lost episode was never aired because it was too disturbing since it had blood and gore and black humor on it. The story begins a while ago... All I was looking for was good Computeropolis stuff to get on eBay, but as I was scrolling down, I see a DVD cover with words written with sharpie on it for sale. It said: "COMPUTEROPOLIS: ADVENTURES OF PERI AND NICKY SEASON 4 EPISODE 20 OCTOBER 22, 2011 DEATH OF THE GANG THE LOST EPISODE" By this point, I was getting curious to see what the episode was. But I thought at first that this was maybe just a morbid joke. So I finally decided to buy it. When I went to the page, the description said the person who sold this on eBay had the lost episode on DVD that he recorded off on TV with a DVR since he wanted to record Computeropolis episodes when they were on TV at the time. So I bought it for $2.95. A week passed before I saw the package in my mailbox. I took it inside and I placed it on the counter. I cut the box open. I opened the box to find the CD with the words "AOPAN S4E20" written with blue sharpie. I went over to my TV and put the disc into my DVD player. The DVD began with the promos for the shows at the time from Gingo and it showed the up coming next screen. Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky was coming on. After that, the show intro began normally, except Peri and Nicky weren't there, and the show's logo simply stays there for about 10 seconds. That's strange. After the intro, the name of the episode "Death of the Gang" appears. The episode started with the Computeropolis citizens not looking normal whatsoever. They looked morbid. The animation in this episode was very odd that you would see in an early Pixar short film from the 1980's. This episode wasn't 22 minutes at all, unlike every other episode. This episode was 7 minutes. Then it cut to Peri having hyper realistic eyes. He was watching TV as normal for what seemed like 1 minute. This is where it got disturbing. Then it cut to a boy screaming in his panic, as Cyber-Boy and his henchmen put a noose around his neck and brutally dragged him into a small room, in which Cyber-Boy and the others were waiting for him and strapped him to an operating table. Cyber-Boy had completely red eyes, a knife in his hand, and bloody fingers. Creepy thing is, he was staring at us and left a demonic smile. Then there were odd whispers. I didn't know what they were saying, but at one part they said "avenge us." After the most disturbing 57 seconds of my life, it showed Computeropolis on fire. The citizens were getting murdered by Cyber-Boy with a machine gun, a knife and a rocket launcher, as well as the DCL gang. Then Peri, who had a horrified expression on his face, arrived and starts screaming at Cyber-Boy: "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE TRYING TO DO HERE?! KILL ME AND MY FRIENDS?!" The screaming sounded real, as if his voice actor, Jesse McCartney, was actually terrified. Cyber-Boy didn't reply and he then pulled out a knife. Peri screamed really loud, it almost broke my speakers. Then the screen went black. Then you could hear Peri scream, but I started to notice, it wasn't Jesse McCartney, it was someone screaming in pain for real, like if they recorded a person being tortured. The screaming went on for about 1 minute. Then it cuts to a hyper-realistic drawing of Peri, laying there, with his stomach ripped open and his guts everywhere. Then a text appeared, saying, "Cyber-Boy had killed everyone at Computeropolis and taken over the city. The series is over. Goodbye..." then the credits came on. The logos were replaced with black screen. The black screen then cut to the commercials. That's where the DVD ended. After watching this, I thought "What the hell did I just watch?" and "Was this really made by Universal, or was it a homemade episode? How did this get past the show's censorship?" as I threw the disc away to the trash can. UPDATE: After I watched the episode, it came on NightHouse the next night at 2:30 AM. I switched the channel right when the title card showed up. I hope I'm not being watched. Category:Computeropolis Category:Universal Animation Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death